


Immaculate Conception

by ThirteenSocks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Pregnant Sex, Quantum Abyss Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenSocks/pseuds/ThirteenSocks
Summary: ——-”It’s the first time he’s seen Keith in the weeks since he’d left with his mom. He’s...different. His shoulders are broader, he’s taller, more filled out with muscle, hair longer, and-”Keith comes back from the Quantum Abyss heavily pregnant.——-
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 528





	Immaculate Conception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).



> My sheithlentine for SoulStoned [@Peridactyl5xg](https://twitter.com/Peridactyl5xg)   
> <3

It’s the first time he’s seen Keith in weeks since he’d left with his mom. He’s... _different_. His shoulders are broader, he’s taller, more filled out with muscle, hair longer, and-

_Oh._

That’s-

”Keith,” Lance sounds like he chokes on the inhale, ”You’re... _pregnant_?” He clutches his abdomen in what feels like sympathy, or maybe disbelief. The latter one being entirely fair in this situation.

’ _You’re... pregnant?’_

It’s a question but there really is no question about it.

Keith is _heavily, undoubtedly, undeniably_ **pregnant.**

Shiro has a hard time concentrating on anything else.

The swell in Keith’s abdomen looks jarringly round, soft compared to the strength of his newly gained muscles. It’s... beautiful in a way that makes Shiro gulp and his knees threaten to offload his weight where he stands. Keith brushes a palm over the crest of the swell and down it absent-minded, like it’s a comfort gesture that’s too ingrained now that it happens thoughtless..

Shiro’s eyes follows that hand.

He doesn’t mean to tune Keith out as he’s explaining _something_ to the group. He just-

Keith looks so good. Real good. Impossibly good.

Shiro’s heart is thudding in his rib-cage and his veins are singing with the pulse of his blood.

There’s no denying anymore that he _wants_ Keith. He’s wanted Keith for so long. But seeing him like this- swollen with child-

Shiro wets his lips and tries to block his thoughts-

He can grapple with them later.

They eat dinner and Keith keeps dodging questions about being pregnant.

Lance tries first, because of course he does, but Keith shuts him down the second it’s clear the question is about that. Pidge tries to joke but Keith just looks confused (decoding humour has never been a strong suit for him). Allura even lets him know he can used a pod if he needed to check on his (with the implied: and the baby’s) health.

Keith weaves the conversation away from the pregnancy each time and, to Shiro’s creeping horror, he begins to wonder if it’s a sore topic.

It would make sense.

Keith would never get pregnant (he could have probably stopped the thought there, at least- until now -not having seen any proof or inkling that Keith _can_ get pregnant), he wouldn’t have, not during a war.

He would know it’s not the time or place to start a family. Had Keith even meant for this to happen?

Had Keith _wanted_ this to happen?

The food tastes sour in Shiro’s mouth and he pushes his plate away.

After dinner Shiro pulls Keith aside into the empty room that overlooks the starscape, ”Keith, what happened out there? When you were with your mom- Is... Everything alright?” He leans down close to Keith, hand on his shoulder, and lowers his voice, ” _Did someone hurt you_?” He’s not sure he wants to know the answer, but Keith might need someone to talk to.

Keith blanches and shakes his head and hands rapidly, ”I’m ok, Shiro. Nobody- ... did anything.” His eyes refuse to meet Shiro’s. He’s shifting his weight between each foot, and his hands land firm on his lower back. The light of the controls are blue and the glow bathes Keith’s face in their light.

”You don’t sound so sure,” Shiro tries to not sound accusing or untrusting of Keith’s word.

”I wasn’t- _this wasn’t_ ,” Keith removes a hand from his back to gesture at his belly, ”unwanted-” he winces and then shakes his head,” But not necessarily wanted either?”

”So, it was an accident?” Shiro’s hand itches to lower from the shoulder it’s wrapped over, to feel Keith’s bump. His eyes are drawn there from Keith’s waving at it, he doesn’t look away.

He’s not sure he can.

”You could say that.” Keith’s voice has the slightest hint of a chuckle amongst exasperation and begrudging acceptance.

He must notice where Shiro’s eyes are because he huffs and reaches forward, tugging Shiro’s other hand away from his side and down firm onto the belly.

Shiro makes a noise he doesn’t mean to, flustered and swept up in the surprise of Keith’s boldness.

He’s been invited- urged - to touch Keith, and he obliges. He’s wanted this since he first saw Keith upon the man’s return.

He presses his palm along the curve and squeezes Keith’s shoulder with the other hand, an attempt at grounding himself to the moment.

”It’s solid,” Shiro marvels and looks to Keith for permission to roam his hand a bit. Keith nods and Shiro begins just that.

He feels to the side of the bump, where it meets Keith’s hip. He tries to not linger there as Keith’s skin jumps beneath the touch, even through clothes. It’s an intimate place, pregnant or not, but Shiro had been too curious. He wanted to feel the taper of the bump. He hadn’t meant for his fingers to brush hipbone.

It’s probably invasive, his touch mapping out all over the swell, but the curiosity is burning brighter than decorum and he bends slightly so his hand can trail down from the crest to where the end of the curve is.

Keith grabs Shiro’s wrist as the hand dips close, closer than he meant to bring it, to one of the most intimate parts of Keith. He returns the hand to the middle.

”Woah,” Shiro says breathless. He’d never felt a pregnant belly before. ”That’s- it’s harder than I imagined it would be.”

Keith chuckles, ”It’s not fat, Shiro. That’s a baby. Of course it’s gonna be firm.”

_It’s a baby_.

_There’s a baby growing inside Keith_.

There’s a swift pressure against his palm and Keith makes a punched-out noise, doubling over slightly. ” _Oh._ That was a kick,” he pants out with breathless laughter. ”She just kicked you, Shiro.” His voice is airy, caught along the rawness of a rasp that had honey flowing down it.

_There’s a **baby**_ _growing inside **Keith.**_

The thought mystifies Shiro. The mechanics of it finally reach the forefront of his thoughts.

He was sure he’d seen Keith naked before and there’d been nothing to make him second guess what Keith’s sex was. Or make him think Keith could... carry a baby.

”How?” Shiro feels dizzy and mentally steadies himself where his hands are still on Keith.

”I’m half Galra,” he says, like that explains it all. ”So, same way humans do. At least, from whatever reality this baby was conceived in. I was just hit with a wave of the Abyss, and... it wasn’t a memory or experience- I blacked out and came back and felt _different_.”

So that’s what Keith meant when he said it was an accident.

Keith continues, ”Galra are pregnant about double the time of humans, my mom told me when it became obvious what was making me so sick. I’ve been pregnant about ten months now.”

”You’re gonna keep getting bigger?” Shiro isn’t sure how Keith stays upright with all that weight as it is..

He shakes his head, ”She’s about as big as her body will get, she’s just building immunity and developing more brain-cells now.”

” _She?”_

He chews his lip. ”I’ve seen her in future memories. The oldest she’s been in them was about 8. She’s stubborn, like me. But patient. She must get that from her other dad- whoever he is. I think he stays in the picture because I’ve seen a ring on my finger.”

”So... do you think she was made by _natural_ means then?” Did the baby just happen upon Keith in the Abyss? Or had a future Keith gotten pregnant?

Keith shrugs rubbing at his belly beside Shiro’s hand, ”I really don’t know. I think she’s mine because she looks like me in the memories, but I really can’t know,” he pauses and closes his eyes before continuing,” I’ve just accepted things. At this point it doesn’t matter how or why. I’m pregnant. I’m having a baby. _I’m_ used to it by now. And you guys will get used to it eventually, too.”

They stay like this awhile, Shiro not quite ready to let go of Keith, and Keith humming as Shiro rubs his swell.

When the conversation truly ends, and hands return to his sides, he offers to walk Keith to his room but Keith shakes his head and says he needs to meet with Coran in the med bay.

”There was no access to any type of scanners or pods out there. I want to make sure she’s doing ok.”

Shiro bids him good night and spends most of it awake on his bed, staring at the ceiling of his room.

The team takes a few weeks to get used to it.

Allura and Coran are the first to accept it, and do so almost right away.

Pidge begs Keith to give him a check up (they all know she means experiment on him), and readily chalks it up to science and biology. She’s not uncomfortable; she’s fascinated.

Hunk takes longer to adjust, and deals with it by humour (Keith seems to appreciate it being treated casually.)

Lance takes what would be the longest, if Shiro didn’t count himself. Lance stares and he pokes and he asks questions and gets on Keith’s nerves. Finally, he stops when he concludes it’s, ’Space Magic.’

Shiro takes the longest.

Though it has nothing to do with disgust or confusion.

Shiro just can’t stop thinking about it, thinking about Keith _being pregnant_. He can’t stop looking at Keith, at his profile.

His hair is so much longer, weaved into a haphazard braid where strands are running astray. His skin is dewy ( _sweaty_ , Keith had corrected him when he’d brought it up. Not that Shiro cared on the why; it was stunning whatever its cause.) He gets winded easier and ambles slower but Shiro doesn’t mind learning how to keep his stride down so that Keith doesn’t get left behind. He can’t bend or see his feet and Shiro can feel the frustration waving off Keith some days. It’s like stepping ashore when the tide has fast receded and getting swept under as returns; unpredictable, violent, disorienting.

He realizes that, despite Keith’s earlier declarations of feeling comfortable with this, Keith is still adjusting too.

”If I were human,” Keith had said while pacing around one day (it was more of a waddle but Shiro would dare not let that thought settle in), ”She would already be out by now.” Keith was on month eleven, barely over the halfway mark.

Shiro didn’t point out that if Keith were fully human, he couldn’t get pregnant in the first place.

He gives Keith as many small mercies as he can. The mercies include giving the man a space to vent.

And vent he did.

Which was understandable. Someone as free spirited and wild as Keith would have a hard time being as physically limited and exhausted as he was. The man couldn’t train, and that had been one of the few things, Shiro knew, that allowed him his sanity.

So it was all Shiro could do to at least provide an ear to Keith’s woes.

He couldn’t take the physical weight from Keith, but he could take some of the emotional.

Pregnancy is actually a bit scary, Shiro comes to realize. There are a lot of things that can go wrong, and the longer the baby is alive, healthy in the womb, the scarier it gets. Keith already loves his daughter. Everyone on the ship can tell. It’s the unconscious rubbing at his belly, the soft words whispered down at it, and the tenderness in which he talks to the others about her.

So far, Keith had been able to keep himself and his baby safe. But it always rests at the back of their minds, Keith’s especially, that there are so many months to go and so many, too many, ways to lose his child.

One day, one of Shiro’s (and Keith’s) worst fears come to pass.

The Castleship was not designed with pregnant passengers in mind.

It’s a warship that serves its function of housing the Lions and their pilots. Their pilots, like any Earth soldier, would by nature of things be fit for war. Pregnancy, that one of the ship’s passengers should befall such, was not a thought that had gone into how the ship was made.

They’re washing up when Shiro hears a surprised cry and then a loud, dull thud against the tiles of the floor.

Keith had slipped in the shower next to him as they’re showering.

Shiro rushes from his stall and to Keith’s, asking frantic after him, and helps Keith to his feet so they can take him to a pod.

Shiro doesn’t bother dressing them, seeing the raw panic overtaking Keith’s face.

Keith’s body is resilient but babies are fragile.

And Shiro’s come to understand that, whatever the circumstances surrounding the pregnancy were, Keith _wants_ this child. Keith _loves_ her.

”It’ll be ok,” he reassures Keith, one hand at his lower back, the other holding Keith’s hand up to steady him as they walk.

Keith is working himself up.

Shiro has to remind him to breathe. But only after he himself remembers.

He gets Keith to the medical bay and has him sit down to catch his breath while Shiro gets him a suit to wear.

He helps Keith into it, and then into the pod.

”It’ll be ok,” he says again, tucking hair behind Keith’s ear as he closes the pod. He says it hoping that speaking the words will make it true. He says it because Keith needs to hear it right now, whether it is or not. And because, selfishly, he needs to hear it too.

The fear in Keith’s eyes burn into Shiro’s mind long after those brilliant violets have already relaxed and closed.

For the first time since Keith was young, Shiro could see that the man was terrified, and he was vulnerable.

The baby turns out fine and the worst Keith got was a sore bum and bruised thighs.

Keith is no longer reckless, as much as Keith can avoid it, after that.

Shiro is starting to feel more protective of Keith. To the point the others call him overbearing, and Keith just straight up tells him to quit treating him like glass.

Keith would be doing exercises to just loosen up and stretch out, and Shiro would automatically watch over him.

It doesn’t matter that he or the team are in the middle of sparring, all that matters is that Keith is tucked quietly in the courner of the room stretching. And the thought of Keith getting hurt or pulling something makes Shiro filled with unease.

It is something of a reflex and Shiro doesn’t know if he can control it. Or how.

No matter how much he gets berated for it.

Shiro begins to notice Keith in ways he think he already had for awhile, but hadn’t acknowledge. Not since his first glimpse of Keith on the bridge that day.

He’d notices Keith has _really_ plump lips. _Unfairly_ plump. They distract his gaze every time he has to look at Keith. Which is strange that he’s found something on Keith’s face somehow more alluring than his deep, indigo eyes.

But it isn’t just his _lips_. There’s another part of Keith that is plump. And it is about ten times more distracting.

He tries to hide the fact that he always watched Keith when the man walked away. Tried to hide that he watched the subtle bounce of ass as his legs powered him forward. It was just so _round_ , perfectly sculpted. Shiro just wanted to-

He didn’t let himself follow that thought when he could help it.

Keith’s slower pace was at the same time both merciful and cruel for Shiro. There was more time for him to drink in the sight of Keith’s pert ass.

His hands itched at his sides to go and grab handfuls, to knead it and squeeze it and-

_God_.

He wasn’t able to help it often.

But what may have been worse was his fixation on Keith’s baby bump.

Seeing it gave him the urge to hold Keith, to touch him- touch the swell, to kiss him, and-

And make love to him. Drink in his moans as they kissed while Keith found his release from Shiro’s hand. Worship Keith with mouth and tongue and the gentle drag of teeth. Cradle him in their afterglow. Bury deep inside him, his own hips flush against Keith’s back, and come undone.

Shiro was falling in love-

No, he was _already_ in love.

But what he _was_ falling into was a growing lust, an aching desire to take Keith to bed, that was getting harder to keep tamed.

The revelation brought internal conflict.

Like it as he may, Keith was pregnant. And at this point he was really thinking it wasn’t Space Magic or the Abyss, but good, old fashion not pulling out. Keith was up the duff because some man slide home into Keith and spilled inside him.

Which meant a partner, a person had done the spilling.

Which meant someone had (will?) laid Keith down, hopefully gently, reverently-on a bed, with maybe candles lit around them, or rose petals sprinkled about the floor and duvet- and they’ll get Keith out of his clothes, they’ll warm him up with wet kisses and searing touches, and they’ll enter him, bury in him, and fall apart in him.

At least that’s what Shiro hopes.

If Keith is to be taken, he deserves to be taken well.

Sting as it might, Shiro prays that when those two conceive the baby, it’s the best night of Keith’s life.

Shiro finds himself alone with Keith, the other Paladins are outside the ship gathering supplies at the nearby swapmoon.

Keith is sitting on the couch and Shiro’s pulled up a chair in front of him.

Shiro had taken to giving Keith foot massages, knowing Keith was in a lot of pain lately.

He’d just finished and placed Keith’s feet back on the floor when he gets a thought.

The thought strikes him like a match striking against the strip to light it, and the ensuing flame burns him. He can’t seem to put it out. The fire of his ache rips and roars through his veins.

He swallows, not moving from where he is sitting in front of Keith, deciding to take a risk.

”Can I kiss you?” Shiro reaches forward with both hands, bringing them to Keith’s knees. He tries to keep his expression from looking too eager, tries to make this all sound casual, like it was a fleeting curiosity-

An itch that just need a little scratching.

He knows it can’t last; some day, he doesn’t know when, Keith is gonna get swept off his feet by a man and he’s going to take Keith to bed, and they’re gonna make love and that man is going to get Keith pregnant-

Shiro blinks.

Beyond the pain of thinking of Keith with another man, he has questions.

Would Keith... get pregnant again? Or had this baby traveled back in time, changing the fact that they’d be conceived later?

Time travel (Dimension travel?) was hard to wrap his head around.

He sighs and closes his eyes to close his thoughts.

Keith is sitting before him, looking up at his through lashes and bangs and his mouth is slightly open and Shiro can barely breathe. He hasn’t spoken yet, like he’s lost in thought too.

”I’ve never been kissed before,” Keith admits quietly.

Shiro leans in slow but stops just as their faces get close enough to feel each other’s breaths. ”Can I change that?”

Keith takes his bottom lip between his top teeth and they sink in, rolling it. His gaze falls to the side before he nods and closes his eyes. His posture stiffens.

”Relax, baby,” the name is off his tongue before he even made the decision to say it. He brings Keith’s chin gently between thumb and forefinger and tilts it. Closing his eyes, he leans in and slots their mouths, and makes the first press of their lips.

It lights up all Shiro’s nerves and draws a groan from him. It’s a simple brush of lips, it’s barely there, but God-

Shiro pulls away just to crash back, only this time it’s a feverish kiss.

Keith doesn’t really know what to do, he just presses back like he’s following Shiro’s lead, which is more than fine with Shiro. The taste of Keith, knowing that the person he’s kissing is Keith, is more than enough to make him dizzy.

He moves his hand away from Keith’s chin just to grab the sides of the man’s face and angle him perfect, just where he wants him.

The kiss becomes open-mouthed, the chap of their lips providing a delicious drag.

Keith moans when Shiro’s tongue starts exploring his mouth, and his hands come up to clutch desperately at Shiro’s neck.

_God_.

Feeling Keith’s tongue slide against his, when it finally, shyly, responds, makes Shiro’s hands tremble.

When he pulls away, with an audible, wet noise, he opens his eyes to watch the remaining strands of their kiss break away and fall down Keith’s chin.

Keith opens his eyes, the indigo overtaken by his pupils. He looks maddeningly drunk off being kissed.

”Wow,” Keith pants, hand coming to rest on Shiro’s chest.

”Yeah,” Shiro agrees shakily.

_Wow._

The kiss opens up doors.

Or rather, doors open up for their kisses; they sneak into each other’s rooms for them a lot.

They don’t talk about them, what they could mean, but just accept them for the comfortable they provide.

The war progresses on, no regard to Keith being pregnant or not. As tensions rise, fights against the Empire get longer, and Shiro and the team are away more and more, the greater their need to just fall into something, anything, becomes.

So they fall into each other.

”Hey Keith,” Shiro asks, Keith resting on his side and head curled against him, on his chest, and belly resting on Shiro’s stomach and hip, ”When you saw yourself with your daughter, outside of the Castle, do you know how old you were?”

He’d been thinking the whole thing over. The picture Keith had given him of the timeline was that Keith gave birth (about six months from now), she was on the Castle for some amount of time, but wherever he’d brought his daughter home after, it wasn’t any type of ship (Keith had seen the room where he and his daughter were.) They didn’t know how long Keith and his daughter would stay here in the castle.

Keith makes a hum like he’s considering

”I did see this... white, floating arm put a cake down in front of me. According to the candles I was 24. My daughter was on my lap and she couldn’t have been older than 1,” he hums thoughtfully, ”but her eyes seemed a bit focused, like she was aware of things around her. So, maybe she was 6 months? That was the earliest memory I have of me being in that house.”

”So we have about a year before you leave then.” Shiro strokes Keith’s back where he’s got his arm under and wrapped around him.

”Yeah- I.. Guess we do.” Keith rests his hand flat against where Shiro’s heart is, nuzzling his head where it’s tucked beneath Shiro’s chin and into his shoulder.

Only a year.

Shiro swallows thickly at the emotions coating his throat. Tears threaten at the edge of his eyes.

It could be less time that Keith has to spend with him, too. He doesn’t know how the war will turn out.

He doesn’t know if he ever gets to meet Keith’s daughter.

”Keith, can I ask you something?”

Keith stills in Shiro’s hold.

”Yeah?” His voice is small, but it’s that sweet honeyed-rasp Shiro’s always adored.

”We, uh- we don’t really know how this will all turn out - the war I mean- And I just... thinking about it, I don’t want to find myself out there... losing... and thinking of my regrets.”

Shiro feels Keith’s head move, tilt up towards him.

”Keith, I don’t want to complicate things but I just, I want-” _to lose myself in you, to make your toes curl, to make your body hum with delight, to love you, to feel your love, to have a sweet memory to comfort me when I’m on the battlefield dying_ , ”-to have some fun. Forget things for awhile.”

”You want to kiss some more?” Keith chuckles soft and the breath tickles Shiro’s chin.

”I want-” _to make love to you_ , ”-to have sex with you.”

Shiro hears the sharp inhale, Keith’s mouth so close to his ear.

”I’ve never had sex before,” Keith whispers.

”I know,” Shiro brings his hand up to weave his fingers through Keith’s hair. Keith hadn’t said yes, but he hadn’t said no. He wasn’t rejected yet.

”Shiro... I won’t know what to do. It’s not going to feel good for you.”

Shiro closes his eyes and breathes in Keith’s scent. He smells like the cookies he’d baked earlier with Hunk.

”It’ll feel good for you.” Shiro supplies.

Keith snorts and whacks Shiro’s chest hard with the hand that’s on it. ”Pfft, way to be humble.”

”I’ve... just done it a few times, is all.”

Keith sighs and it sounds... hurt? ”Yeah. I guess.”

”I’m not forcing you, don’t feel pressured, ok? It was just an offer.”

The air is tense for a moment, the only sound is the hum of the engine and quiet buzz of electricity running through the lights.

Keith speaks first.

”I... recently made... a purchase, at the swapmoon.” He’s going slow with his words, seemingly shy. ”It’s- I’ve been experimenting. But I’ve always wondered- I mean, I kind of felt cheated that I’m pregnant but didn’t get to- Uh. Sorry, rambling.” He chuckles nervously. ”Would... Could we try it? Just, maybe, go slow?”

Shiro has to bite his lip to bite back the groan that’s working through him.

_God_.

”I’ll take it as slow as you need, baby. Just tell me what feels good and what doesn’t, ok?”

”Ok,” Keith breathes.

Shiro gently pries himself from Keith and turns on his side to sweep him into a kiss. It’s shy at first, but as his hands roam Keith, from shoulders to chest to the swell of his stomach, and finally lower, the kiss gets hot and heavy and they’re panting into each other’s mouth by the time they break away.

Shiro gets off the bed to take off his clothes and then helps Keith wiggle out of his clothes while still laying down (it’s awkward and hard to manage but Shiro is too distracted by the skin it reveals to care. Keith’s naked body is gorgeous.)

He grabs his pillow and gently pries Keith’s knees apart to place it between them.

Keith is flushing from his cheeks to his toes. His cock, curved around his belly, is dripping already and the head is swollen and red. He’s turned slightly in on himself, gaze not quite meeting Shiro’s, obvious in its shyness. Shiro’s eyes travel a bit higher and land on dusky, puffed nipples, a few droplets of pink liquid spill out from them.

Shiro nearly chokes on his inhale, ”Are you _lactating_?” He reaches down and gives a nipple a light squeeze, it offers more of the liquid. Keith offers a soft approving noise.

”That’s... my bonding milk,” Keith nods and buries his eyes beneath an arm he drapes across them.

”Bonding milk?”

”It’s a Galra thing. I- Ask me later, ok?” He groans but not from pleasure.

Shiro chuckles, ”Is it safe to drink?” He asks as if he’s not going to do it anyways.

Keith nods again.

Shiro climbs back on the bed, onto his side, and cups Keith’s breast which has gained a slight swell in the pregnancy, and brings his mouth to a nipple. He licks, tentative, and the liquid, Keith’s _bonding milk_ , is sweet and warm on his tongue. He takes it into his mouth and suckles. It rewards him by flooding his mouth and Shiro gulps down readily.

Keith gasps and moans, his fingers cupping the back of Shiro’s head and pushes him hard onto the nipple.

Shiro drinks it dry and releases it only when Keith grabs his hair and pulls him off. ”S-sorry, it just hurt,” his eyebrows are scrunched and his mouth agape and pupils blown.

Shiro smiles and whispers an apology, hand moving down to cradle Keith’s interest. Keith responds by throwing his head back and whining.

Shiro worships Keith’s body with hands and mouth and teeth. He worships it until Keith is begging for him to keep going, to quit teasing.

”Gotta get some lube-”

”No- you don’t,” Keith huffs, blowing his bangs away from his face where they were clinging from sweat.

Shiro reaches around and presses a finger to Keith’s hole. _It’s wet_.

”Galra thing?” Shiro asks.

Keith nods, ”I’m... I don’t need much preparation. So- just... _please.”_

Shiro pushes his finger in and Keith’s hole takes it readily, greedily. He adds another finger, and it’s the same thing. Another, same. He spreads all three fingers inside Keith and sure enough, there’s not much resistance.

He’s liking Keith’s _Galra things_.

Keith is liking Shiro liking them, given by his desperate mutterings and pleas for Shiro to keep going, to give him more.

”Ok, baby, ok. Hush, I’m going. I’ll take care of you, give you what you need.”

He climbs behind Keith and kisses the man’s shoulder. He tugs himself, groaning at how hard he is.

He means to work slowly into Keith as he presses his cockhead against the tight (but still ready) hole, but Keith’s body thinks otherwise. Shiro barely thrusts a centimeter forward and Keith’s hole is pulling him in, parting for him, and squeezing him.

” _God, Keith,”_ he hisses through clenched teeth.

”Shiro? Am I hurting you? I’m so sorry, God, I knew I’d be bad-”

Shiro grips Keith’s hips tightly, ” _No, its- fuck- so good.”_

He leans over Keith and Keith turns his head and they lose themselves in kissing as Shiro begins to really work into Keith.

He goes slow at first, but soon enough Keith is crying for him to go faster, fuck him harder, deeper.

Shiro complies. His thrusts going from long, languid, and full, to a hammering pace that makes lewd noises as his balls slap against Keith’s ass, skin slapping against skin, sac against sac, it sounds like a wet mess.

And it’s heaven for Shiro.

And judging by Keith’s noises, it’s heaven for Keith.

”F- fuck, Keith, I can’t- gonna-”

”Inside! _God, Shiro_ , I’m already pregnant- cum inside me!”

He explodes hot and dizzying inside Keith, pumping rope after rope of his spunk into him, thrusting so it’s deep inside him.

Keith sobs as he cums, Shiro’s hand assisting him through it.

Shiro slides out slowly, eyes drawn by watching his spend drip from Keith’s hole.

”Oh baby, you’re so beautiful,” he whispers against the skin of Keith’s shoulder, ”I love you so much.”

Shiro stiffens. He hadn’t meant to say that.

He waits for Keith to call him on it, but he doesn’t. He just sighs wistfully and snuggles into the pillow.

Shiro realizes Keith must be too gone to have heard, or realize, what Shiro had said. He climbs carefully off the bed and looks at Keith.

Keith smiles dopey, the kind of smile that says, ’I’ve just been thoroughly fucked. And it was so damn good,’ and Shiro’s pride swells at that. Keith deserved a good first time.

”’m tired,” Keith mumbles, cheek smothered by the pillow, and his hooding eyes close. His face relaxes.

Shiro turns from the bed to retrieve a warm, wet washcloth to clean Keith up with but he’s stopped by a hand at his wrist.

”I love you too.”

Shiro is frozen, watching down at Keith, who’s so obviously fighting sleep.

Keith just keeps smiling at him as he tugs Shiro closer by his wrist. Shiro stumbles a little but quickly rights himself. His hand is moved down to Keith’s swell, and he flattens Shiro’s hand on it.

Shiro’s holding his breath, realization starting to dawn-

But he’s not sure-

He dares not dream it. Dares not entertain the thought, nor how giddy it makes him. Giddy. Proud. Nervous.

Keith nods slowly, like he can hear what’s going on in Shiro’s mind.

”I think,” Keith’s eyes are sparkling in the soft light of the room, his face lightly flushed, lips kiss-bruised, hair an utter mess as it’s falling from his braid. His voice is thick with emotion and sounds sore from all the panting and rigor from earlier. It’s the rasp that’s had honey poured on it, coating it, sweetening it.

”I think she’s yours.”

He smiles, hand against Keith - where his baby is growing inside- and doesn’t even try to stop the tears that finally spill.


End file.
